


Darklight, Starlight

by khapikat222



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alien Culture, BS-ing on native languages, Blood, Bonds, Childhood, F/M, Fighting, Gore, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, languages that we don't know for sure, lore explore, love my mysical powers of writing, relationships, trial by fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khapikat222/pseuds/khapikat222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much remained when disaster struck Namek. Culture, history, language, nothing remained; any available knowledge was passed through the memories of Guru one of the sole survivors of the drought. But this is not the first disaster that has occurred. Before Guru and the three clans of warrior, dragon, and mutated there was an ultimate namekian race with contact to their sibling race on Nameks Second Sun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters belong to Akira Toryama, the OC's belong to me.

_Companionship between a Namek of the Chitose Clan and a Starlith from the Second Sun can range from siblings, aquaintences, even to lovers. Often times a relationship between the two can become a weakness to them or their greatest strength depending on the mental, emotional, and physical bond they share and form. Most often it is the pair with a lovers relationship that's the most effective in terms of strong bonds. But a pair with another type of relationship can be just as effective._

_Finding a companion is difficult since a Starlith and Namekian require constant contact, and interaction in order for the bond to form. This can take time. The longest bonding time recorded lasted 63 years before the basic mental connection was established. Which is often the first connection established._

_Companion connections can be random, and solidify at different points in life, but three basic elements remain.:_

  1. _There is a mental connection allowing both parties to communicate at any distance without the need to physically talk. As this connection becomes stronger a pair can send pictures, sounds, memories, even allow one to control the actions of the other when trust is evident. This is the first connection most commonly made._

  2. _There is an emotional connection often used to prevent one or the other from becoming emotionally compromised during battle or other important events. This connection when formed completely can allow both to be aware of their partners emotions, and send feelings back and forth like a mental connection, but without the words. Recorded as the second connection made._

  3. _Finally the physical connection. Often times this is when one is aware of the others pain or pleasure depending on the situation. The physical connection can also result in simultaneous actions, mirror actions, or effective teamwork in battle. It can be the first connection but is often the third._




_A companionship between a Chitose clan member and Starlith is a wonderful occasion, when a companion is found there will be no other. Most times when one dies the other follows soon after. It is believed that when the pair pass to the Otherworld they both enter heaven or hell despite condement of one and blessing of the other._

_When the second sun, home to the Starlith's, rise on the Planet Namek on the new year, young Starlith's and Chitose members (both averaging five years of age) are introduced to each other on the Nameks ritual plateau. A highly spiritual place where the dragons of old would often raise their young, or find their mate. The land itself is rich in minerals and fruit producing plants surrounding a cristal clear lake which, unlike the other lakes on the planet, is as blue as the grass. The youngsters then spend a week interacting with each other, living on the plateau, until both the Starling and Konuko feel that they are a companion pair. Often described as a pull mentally._

_When the week is over the Konuko's live with their paired Starling's family for the first year, switching every year until the pair are adults, (10 years) from there the pair my live on the Second Sun or Namek. Depending on preferences. Over the years a pair will do as they please until their life in the mortal world ends._

_Many recognize the ritual to be similar to the ancestral dragon's mating ritual, accompanied with battles over a potential mate (though multiple connections now-a-days are common), gifts or offers, and the thunder's flight. In which the potential mate and suitor would fly through the sky in synchronization. believing the flight to be a true sign of trust, and compatibility to bond to the fullest. If one couldn't keep up with the other they were deemed unworthy..._

“Kaah etro leno akia xicit olu tolu?” Asked a young Starlith, laying on her back on the floor, sliver-white hair spanning the floor around her head. Book covering her face. Arms spread out in exaggeration, and a groan escaping the child's pale pink lips.

“Li, Hikari. Chie aeliew cessor ubb chie jeddi cret akkai chie baico. Su Nomec akia lissa d'loon.” Replied the mother chuckling at her daughter's drama. She was sewing some last minute touches on her daughters ceremonial dress.

The dress itself was made from the solar string, keeping the wearer warm and providing fire and energy resistance of any magnitude, and extra bonus: it grew with the wearer. Meaning her duaghter could wear this dress for the rest of her life and it wouldn't shrink or required treatment. When on a different planet the dress would appear gold, but on their home world it was as white as the ground they walked on. a simple design was used, a V neck line, with embroidered designs using ember strands. Finishing the last stitch and tying the knot She called out “Xeek seira Hikari, toiya olu juar.”

Hikari closed the small book got off the floor and approached her mother sitting daintily on the couch. Little arms in the air as the dress was put on and fitted over her pajamas. She felt the the warmth of the solar string. Silky smooth and lightly form fitting. The dress reached past her knees but left enough room to fight in. The matirials used to make this was expensive, since the light weavers were picky about their thread, but her mother and father had saved since she was born in order to do this for her. It's a gift they would often say when she asked why her mother was sewing.

Hikari was their only child, her mother unable to bear any more in her low energy condition. Leaving her unable to work. Her father trained the new Starlith's in martial arts and energy weilding in the battle arena. Training Hikari on his days off. Providing enough for the three to live with their necessities with a few treats here and there.

“Xeklegova?” Her mother asked. Tugging the hem of the dress. Observing the entire outfit looking for anything that was out of place.

“Li tolu. Kaah adelae wutt!” Hikari exclaimed, hugging her mother tightly.

Returning the hug her mother replied: “Zola. Krafkaa vazi d'loon poli errol. Su sanei lissa sutarne suma Mekee Saisetkiba dreacessor.” Removing the dress off her daughter.

“Orenoskey Hikari” She called out. Watching her child gather the items off the floor and walking away.

“Orenoskey tolu.” Hikari replied, walking to her room down the hall.

Hikari entered her nice little room, noticing all of her star works and light sculptures scattered all over available desks. Her room wasn't huge, but it was enough for her. She wasn't nervous about the cerimony, she had heard from others that finding a companion was the best! Challenging, exciting, advertrous, were all words her elders would use. Her mother gave a little tip when she asked how she would know if a certain Namek was the one: "Follow your heart. Your mind and your eye's can be decieved, but the heart will always know the way." It was a trick she planned on using for the rest of her life. Along with her training with her father.

Walking over to the window Hikari looked out to the sky. Her world was bright, but the sky was always darkened. It was something one would get used to since the ground itself was light. But tonight one could see the outline of Namek, patches of blues and greens were brightened by the first sun which was just rising on the world. Golden eyes watched as the world turned and her world floated in the darkness with it. A never ending dance between two worlds with two suns, two races bound by one continuous dance.

A large Yawn overtook the girl. Stretching she walked from her window and climbed into her bed, wrapping herself in the ember sheets. Surrounded in warmth Hikari slipped into sleep, dreaming of the morning light.

***

The mother was left in the living room alone. Looking down at the dress Hikari's mother smiled softly weeping in both sadness and joy for her child. Knowing soon she would not be needed as constently in Hikari's life after tomorrow.

“Adelae?” A male voice asked. Startling the mother from her revery. Looking up she saw her husband and life partner: Teyha. The two were companions with a rare bond which was formed in love, resulting in their child Hikari the pair had decided to remain on the Second Sun instead of Namek, since Hikari showed more traits of being a Starlith. Dispite having pointy ears like her father.

“Adelae, Su nomec pana tostii. Liophix sanei lissa trisskalope.” Teyha said. Sitting next to his mate and wrapping her into his embrace. Letting her weep in his arms.

“Kaah distad Teyha, kaah distad.” She replied wiping the tears from her eyes. Looking up to her mate she asked “Su deo ika raonten olu jeddi gard?”

“Li, sana Agmar, Lo, Trici, avi Pikko” He replied rubbing her shoulders in comfort.

“Zola, zola.” She nodded, calmed by this fact.

“Xee eryth vazi remo bukla aree sasei.” Teyha said. Smirking before lifting her in his arms and crossing the threshold to the master bedroom. Lightly kicking the door behind him. Walking towards the bed. laying her down on it.

“Teyha!” Adelae shrieked. Giggling like a school girl when her mate trapped her under neith him and kissed her very ticklish neck.

Chulking deeply Teyha nuzzled her neck softly: “Xee leno panane akia tostii. Bukla.” His deep voice murmured into her ear. Rolling off her and laying next to her on the bed, Teyha wraped arms around his mate. Breathing in her sweet sent, relaxing and waiting for her to join him in meditation.

Adelae felt her mates calmness, and like so many times before she couldn't help but be lulled by his actions. Soon she entered a deep meditation, finding comfort in their connection every single time. Teyha's mind was calm but excited. He had confidence in their child.

So would she.


	2. The day Before the Dark

He was nervous!

Tonex wasn't easily bored, or nervous, or giddy, he was beyond that.

Being the son of the Clan leader made it nearly impossible to express such emotions, aside from indifference, due to explicit training. Sitting up in his bed the flutterlits in his stomach was completely new and unwanted. Being the only son to the Clan leader was tough. His uncle (eldest of the two brothers) had passed due to disease and had not produced an heir with his aunt, whom followed her mate into death only three days after him.His training included politics, fighting/combat methods, healing, and diplomacy. Those were just the basics. Tonex was rarely ever allowed to wander on his own, was always checked by a healer, and taught the responsibilities of a leader non stop.

So when the time came for the companionship ritual he got nervous.

He was aware that for a full year and one week he would be away from his father, away from the studies, and away from his proverbial prison. He would be with strangers, on a new world, with supposedly his mate for life. While he looked forward to a break from his clan leading studies, interacting with new people was nerve wreaking to say the least. But then again, if it meant some time away from his overbearing father and finding a mate who understands what he needs... then by all means let the second morning be here soon.

“Tonex? Deo su buklane?” called a male voice from the hall.

Tonex quickly laid back down, covered his body in the blankets, and relaxed his chi. Appearing to be asleep. The door to his room cracked open.

His father, Shoru, stood looking into his son's room. Thin dark eye's always mistrusting, always on alert. The burden of leadership thrust upon him with little experience. But that did not mean he didn't love his son. He just wanted to give him the best chance to survive. To live. To take up the mantle of leadership with the knowledge that is required, should he pass to the next world suddenly. Shoru was tough on his only son...but he had too. Call him paranoid but he would not lose his only son. Not when he already lost his companion...

Shoru clutched his chest, an aching pain coursing through him at the thought of Tonex's mother. It has been two years since her passing and he longed to just lay down and join her in the next world. But his duties to the clan and to Tonex kept him going. He would fight death until his son was ready to go on without him, when he was prepared to take on the world. Despite his hard exterior as leader and warrior, he still loved his son.

“Bukla saise jati chakta. Orenoskey.”Shoru whispered. Closing the door and walking to the living room.

Hearing the door close Tonex sat up from his bed. He needed to calm his nerves.

He had to get out...

Leaping from his bed, Tonex rushed over to the window. Opened the two glass doors out. Looked down the three house tall building, he was relived seeing no sign of his father or the other member outside. Crouched on the window ledge, gathering up his chi, then he jumped. The wind roared in his ears as he allowed himself to fall.

Just an inch off the ground Tonex raised his chi to counter the pull of gravity, while propelling his body down the path leading from his home. Gaining control of his flight. His speed was quick. The blue grass whipping around their roots as he passed them by. Tilting his body, he ascended into the clouds, arm's opened wide to feel every water droplet and the rushing wind. The sky was bright as the planet orbited the first sun, slowly setting in the west. The planet below was filled with patches of blue and green as his flight took him east where the sky had darkened.

His eye's were closed as Tonex let himself fall into an unheard rhythm. Rising and falling, twists and turns, spiraling towards the ground before gaining control again. Barrel rolls, tail-slides, kulbits, chandells, wing-overs, even diving under the sea and twirling up, trails of water glistening in the sky as they fell back to the surface. A relaxing dance he would perform for no one. For the few of his friends who tried to keep up have failed. This solo dance continued throughout Nemek's night. Grace and freedom reflected in his form.

When Tonex finally opened his eye's, he was high in the clouds, perpendicular to the planet itself. The fist sun setting to his left, and the second sun just peaking over the horizon to his right. The wind caressed his body, ruffling his loose fitting pajamas and tickling his antenna and ears. His heart and mind were calm, even giddy. For the first time in a long time, he smiled, his body relaxed, and face reflecting his newly found serenity. More than ready to take his next step in life. His moment of clarity was soon forgotten when he realized his father would be awake, the village too.

“Kainee!!!” Tonex cursed, his now widened eye's darting about, chi flickering in distress, his breath leaving his lungs as he rushed back to the village. Just as the sky darkened from the first sun setting, Tonex rushed though his window, shutting it close behind him, discarded his sleepwear, and quickly put on his clan armor. Just as his father knocked on his door.

“Tonex? Deo su agurd?” Shoru called opening the door to see his son already awake and dressed for the ceremony. Noticing his son shaking lightly.

“L-li anete, kaah deo trisskalope.” Tonex replied, cursing his stuttering.

Shoru figured his son was just nervous. He would not let his irrational fear for his son being sick get to him. That being the only reason he meditated anymore. So instead of calling for a healer Shoru walked up to his son, and adjusted the helmet, straitened the robes, then put both of his hand on the boy's shoulder's engulfing the tiny Nemekian. Kneeling before his son, dark brown eye's meeting lavender. “Puier cret pangenraa akia lissa oroso sukaiji akiacessor.” Shoru reassured, squeezing his son's shoulders in his show of support and his own nervousness. “Xeek, Ika krafkaa Ubpiten arthan.”

Tonex let out the breath he had been holding in. Letting his father usher him out of his room left hand still on his shoulder. More surprised at his father's own display of emotions than the fact that he got away with his nightly flight.

Father and son walked down the three flights of stairs, standing before the double doors leading into the village, kunoku and obenglen (children and parents) already converging to the center of the village. The chi of the crowd fluctuating in excitement and happiness. Patiently awaiting their clan leader and the chosen Namek watchers to guide the konuko to the sacred ground.

“Deo su d'lun?” Shoru asked Tonex. Waiting for his sons reply.

Tonex hesitated, was he ready to meet his mate? Was he prepared to explore their races siblings on a new world? Was he ready to leave the only life he knew? Taking in as much air as his small lungs could take, he released all his stress, tensions, and fears as he exhaled then turned to his father, determination in his ebony eyes.

“Li anete. Kaah deo d'lun.” He said, strength laced in his voice and chi.

With that, Shoru opened the doors and led their clan's children to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from top to bottom:  
> (Tonex? Are you sleeping?)   
> (Sleep well my son. I love you.)   
> (Shit!)  
> (Tonex? Are you alright?)   
> (Y-yes father, I am fine.)  
> (There is nothing to be nervous about today. Come, a new chapter awaits.)  
> (Are you ready?)  
> (Yes father. I am ready.)


	3. Darkness unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> SOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
> I LOST MY FF flashdrive with all the stuff on it, and I haven't had the time to work on fics cause I've been doing fourty hour weeks at work only to get laid off Christmas day, TALK ABOUT FUCKIGNASDKGHOAIWSNRGVWOAISLHDGV.
> 
> Then I realized that I didn't write ahead on this and Made to Kill so I will be working on those two the most. I've also joined a NSFW prompt drabble that is still in progress and...ugh.  
> and the site that I was using to represent the Chitose dialect has disappeared or something so I'm gonna be a smarty and do some language bullshitting with the words

Darkness.

Desolation.

Despair.

The absence of light was concerning for Tonex. He felt nothing. No pain. No pleasure.

Nothing...

He should have felt _something_ , a connection to Hikari, or their son Lukia. He should have been burning with his people, his skin should be blackened, his soul on fire, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He should be protecting his companion and son from the dying star's flames. He should be seeing the once blue grass wither into dust as the second sun burst. The green water of their home boil. He should be hearing the cries of his people, his battle-mates, his own, as the planet burned.

He shouldn't feel this...calm.

This lie.

“Perish such dismal thoughts from your mind.”

A small golden light appeared before the stunned Chitose Namek. Outlining the sharp figures of a seasoned warrior, pale scars marring the turmaline skin; pronouncing the two gashes that streaked down Tonex's right eye. The shadows from the small light made the ruby flesh of his muscles appear Siam in color. Intimidating would be the first thought of those who laid their eye's upon him in battle.

“Daisu?”(Who?) His low timbre voice whispered. The voice was familiar...

“Have you forgotten me so soon Tonny?”

The golden light fluctuated with orange, red, and yellow colors, wavering slowly, flickering encouragingly.

“Hikari?” Tonex questioned.

“Li my love, It's me.” The golden light dimmed and brightened.

“Why do you speak in the universal tongue.”

“It is a language that you need to become accustomed to.” Hikari's light swayed and twirled blocking the darkness from her mate.

“I'm not in the afterlife?”

“No,” her light turned blue, “I wish you were with us though.”

“Lukia? The clan? What of them?”

“With our ancestors, flying in the heavens unbound, free from any pain.”

“Why have I been denied the heavens?” Tonex growled.

“You have not been denied, just delayed.” Hikari amended her mate, flickering between peroidot, violet, and Caribbean blue.

“Delayed?”

“There is still a reason for you to remain in the mortal lands, even if we are apart.” her light became teal.

“You are not returning with me? I will not roam the lands without you!” Tonex stated. Hands tightened at the thought of being apart from her without the bond.

“You will.” The light dimmed turning a pale blue, before returning to white, burning with an intensity like the sun.

“The world that we knew is gone, but the future has a dark veil that blocks any hope of a bright life. Porunga and the other elder dragons have made sure the Namekian race continues, but they are sending you to the edge of the veil. You are to join a small group of warriors who fight for honor, pride, and protection of the universe. Fight with them, help them protect their home, break the veil so the generations that follow will have no fear of the darkness.” Hikari pleaded, absolutely hating the elder dragons for separating them, parting Tonex from his son.

“Hikari...” his voice wavered, torn between sorrow and anger.

“I will wait impatiently at the entrance to heaven for you, may your light burn bright.”

“May your wings take flight.” Tonex finished. The mantra of the warriors calming their nerves with its familiarity.

Hikari flickered silver and gold, settling on white while floating closer to his scarred eye, tendrils of living plasma brushed over the twin scars on Tonex in a lovers caress. Flattening against his cheek to hold his gaze.

“Tonex, love, do not distance yourself from others like your father. Do not bind yourself to just me, if you find someone you care for: they have my acceptance.” Hikari pleaded.

Tonex's eye's widened for a moment before closing, letting the heat from Hikari's light drive his fears away. He didn't want another, but for his companion, his mate, to give acceptance to a potential bond mate before she rejoined their ancestors in heaven, before their connection would be cut, was a gift and a relief for him.

Tonex's right hand raised up to meet the side of Hikari's orb form, clawed hand brushing through the pure energy. Power that could evaporate him in a flash but only brought comfort and relaxation to his mind and soul. He felt a second tendril of energy wrap around his left shoulder, her energy shifted, solidifying, his hand no longer brushed energy, but spider silk hair, long threads that went down to her lower back. Opening his eye's he locked onto the meridian blue and crimson mosaic eye's, reflecting his own feelings: fear, devastation, and powerless against the situation they have been placed in.

Leaning in Hikari clung to Tonex burying herself into his hardened skin, shaking, sobbing quietly.

“You shouldn't be facing this alone, I should be with you.”

Tonex pulled back from their embrace, reaching under her chin to tilt her head. Creating eye contact again: “Then who would Lukia have with him in the heavens?”

“Lukia has had the love and support of the entire clan from the moment of his hatching...You, my love, were misinformed of what love and support are in an unbound form. If the elder's power were capable of displacing three dead beings from their predetermined moment of death, we would not be discussing this.”

“True. But then again you would be denied the heavens and conversing with our ancestors.”

“Delayed love, delayed.”

“Do you know how long I will be 'delayed'?”

Hikari bowed her head. Red tears spilled across her golden skin. Her small hands were balled up, shaking.

“The elders said you shall be granted access to the heavens when the veil has been obliterated. There was no set date, they are giving you immortality until the task is complete. You'll feel pain, you are still capable of being injured, but you will not die. It's cruel, immoral, a devil's deal.” Her voice wobbled.

“But one they are willing to risk their wings for. If this darkness is as terrible as they see, then I shall do as they wish, even with the high cost.” Tonex finalized.

Hikari stepped back her entire body trembled in the urge to sob uncontrollably. The darkness pulsed around them. Their time was coming to an end.

“The Elders are finished with the preparations,” Hikari whispered, glancing around at the shifting black mass. “You'll awaken at the bonding grounds. Memories and body intact...I don't know who will have survived but it might be someone we know....” She rambled.

“Love do not worry. I will help these warriors and return to you as soon as I can.” Tonex promised, Bringing

Hikari to him in one more hug. Sharing a quick peck and memories.

Slowly their connection dissolved, blissfully, painless, allowing both to keep their sanity. The darkness itself was tinting blue as the connection was broken. Tonex felt again, his skin was charred but mending, the burning sensation of the sun was replaced with a cool soothing motion like the waves of the oceans. Hikari reverted back to her orb form, dimming as he returned to Namek. Before he awoke Hikari called out to him:

“Tonex love, one last thing!”

“Hm?” Tonex answered, feeling drowsy.

“Take a deep breath.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost year apart update.....I've gotten back into college and next fall I'll be starting Chemistry basics so summar will be the only time I will be able to write.  
> Forgive the shortness of this chapter as well, wrote it while half asleep if I feel up to it (or your comments persist) I will edit this chapter at a later time.  
> Glasil = at ease/rest easy   
> Nimar = elder/wise one

Vegeta was very proud of himself. Cui and Dadoria were dead by his hand. Along with the pathetic village he found just east of Frieza's ship. The carnage at his new found power was thrilling. And with one dragon ball in his possession he knew Frieza could never gain his wish of immortality.

He felt great.

Tossing the large orange ball into the green water, Vegeta set his plan in motion.

Gather the Dragon balls, and kill everyone in his way.

All while avoiding Frieza till he achieved his immortality.

Simple yet effective.

!@#$%^&*()_+

Beneith the emerald waters of Namek tectonic plates were constantly trembling as the power of the strange warriors influenced their shifts to the point of cracking letting water seep through the crevices beneath the opening lay a bubble of earth untouched for a mellenia deep below the surface of the planet only connected through water caves and various cracks: the ceremonial bonding grounds. Protected by the energy's of long deceased dragons the blue water and green grass were as pure as the last few days of the Namekian planet before the destruction of both planet and star.

The serenity and beauty of this long forgotten place was temporarily disrupted as small bubbles breached the surface followed by larger, until a large head surfaced inhaling the air, spluttering a bit as his throat was still healing. Deciding to float on his back rather than rip his muscles Tonex peaked at the surface of the cave, gold speckled eyes taking in the cracks and subtle drips of underground water making various drips, drops, and plops upon the old water and ground.

It wasn't long till his slowly moving arms touched the soft sand. Turning to stand his shook the droplets off his now dark emerald and lush fushia arms, noting the chard skin either flaking off or receding replaced with vibrant cells once more. His clothing were another matter...Placing a hand to his chest, he became enveloped in a bright light for a moment before reveling black Gi pants and an open back shirt that matched, purple sash with gold intertwined wrapped around his waist with matching wrist bands and neck guard, branded with his clans symbol. No foot covers were needed, calloused skin was enough for him.

A deep sigh left his nostrils at the numbness he felt in his mind and soul. Closing his eyes and counting his breath were his only coping mechanism he had at the moment. He would not greive for the ones he knew were at peace. Didn't make his pain more tolerable.

When they opened once more, cytharium crystals beneath the lake glowed softly casting a green light among the walls of the cave and small ferns and the few inverted ahjaisa trees. However the oddity of a path was concerning, as the crystals crawled out of the lake into a small opening in the cave wall. If the vibrations rippling through the lake were any indication of a fight or few then he better not waist time. Taking a few moments to silently stretch Tonex gathered his thoughts: Dark veil making any hope for a future impossible...wasn't that always the case? The warriors of this time must be weak if they needed others to answer the call.

Hearing the snaps of his spine at he bent backwards he groaned in pleasured relief. Powering up lightly, surrounding him in lavender and yellow aura, he took off following the glow of the crystals through the underground tunnels, only slowing when a bright light made itself known. Slowing down his flight he hovered then landed at the opening of the cave. Letting his eye's adjust was the worst thing to do, the stench of burnt blood and skin hit his nose before he could prepare, smoke stung his eyes and clogged his throat. He wondered briefly if the sun had expanded again. When his eye's stopped burning and drowning in tears the home before him burned familiar white clay melting under the heat, a few steps to his left only made him pause as the bodies of young (or what he assumed was young) Namekians. Just hatched, warriors, elders, violet blood splattered, faces opened in shock, pain, terror. It almost make him retch, if he had anything.

A soft spluttering sound reached his ears, pinpointing the source he ran standing before the leader of this clan. The elder looked about erratically. Kneeling Tonex gently grasped the others hand, feeling five fingers instead of the normal four,

“Glasil Nimar. What happened here?”

The elder glanced to him. His eye's shredded, blind, he spoke softly and grating. “A warrior, flame hair, there's and ar-rmy, leader is evil.”

A shaky breath and groan, a coughing fit overtook the elder, blood staining them both. But Tonex remained unfazed stroking the elders neck in comfort.

When the fit ended the elder continued, his voice heavy and labored “Small group. Energies not of. Home. Will help. Help them. Help.”

With his last breath released the elder went lax in Tonex's hold. Tonex released a shaky breath, death wasn't new but this was his kind, his descendants (to a degree). Shutting the eye lids closed he laid the Namek back on the ground. There was no time to morn properly.

Standing tall with a rage in his heart, Tonex expanded his senses. A dark suffocating power to the north, a small group (no more than three) Namek energies tot he west, and a large group opposite the Nameks slowly being picked off, and small strange energies northwest.

That seemed to be the best place to go.


	5. Allies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses it's been a while since I updated. I had time and few people seem to read this anyway, so I'm writing for me now.  
> Comments and kudos on this one are just bonus stuff now IDC.

“Bulma for the thousandth time if we're going to get ahead of everyone else on this planet that is Vegeta or Frieza we have to split up!”

“NO WAY, I'm not being stranded on an alien planet, AGAIN, with unknown wildlife that could possibly kill me, DID YOU KNOW I FOUGHT A CRAB WHILE YOU AND GOHAN WERE GONE? Now he's gone to get another dragball that poped up a while ago, so you can just say here with the one you got now and wait!”

Krillen sighed in exasperation. Being on an alien planet with two bad forces trying to kill them off was stressfull, and he understood. But Krillen also knew that if they didn't get their wishes they wouldn't stand much of a chance, even with Goku only a day away. So Krillen set the one star dragonball down, and sat back.

“Okay, I could use a break anyhow.” Krillen said, leaning aginst the cliff with his arms cradling his head.

The low lapping of green water, and the slight breeze would have been plesent for Krillen. But he couldn't truly relax with Vegeta and Freiza's energy being so opressive against his senses. So he opted for the next best thing: whilsting a tune or maybe getting something to eat.

“Hey Bulma do we still have some of those snack capsules? If so can I have one?”

“Oh, yeah-” Bulma reached into her pocket clicking the capsule and tossing it in from of Krillen. When the smoke cleared a small table with vegetables and dips on a platter appeared. Snatching a carrot and celery stick. “-Knock yourself out.”

Kirllen bowed his head in thanks before digging in. The rythmic crunching drowning out a lot of his focus, until all he could sense were Freiza, Vegeta, and Gohan...even that weird one coming towards them. Inhaling sharply then coughing at the food going into his windpipes, he turned his head towards the weird energy, it was coming from the east (or at least what Krillen figured was east). Catching Bulma's attention.

“Gohan didn't go that way...” She mumered to herself.

“Quick get everything and go to the cave!” Krillen urged.

Luckily it was only the capsule, Bulma's book, and themselves that they needed to get out of the open. Dashing into the cave Krillen lowered his energy to match Bulma's. Whom had gone further to the capsule house to hide. Saying something about it being made as a bunker or something. Krillen watched with bated breath and darting eye's for whoever was coming to them. Praying that they were friendly and not more lackys.

When an aura appeared above the horizon Krillen tensed up, ready for more freaky aliens following Freiza, but what he saw instead brought back unpleastent memories of death by King piccolo and his sons.

Krillen could tell that the new comer was of Namek, or someone similar to the Namekians. Had the antenna and pointed ears and no hair. He wore a similar outfit to Piccolo but with a gold sash instead of blue. But as Krillen took in more difference the more he convinced himself that this new comer wasn't friendly or Namek. For one the guy was HUGE they easily put King piccolo to shame. Krillen felt his gut sink at the gold in the guy's eye's, and for a moment he thought of ma junior's red eye's. His skin was nearly black, and the patches that were normally pink on the other Namekians: were more like human blood. There were grey tattoos(?) going down the dudes arms-never on the patches- and around the eye's. There were muscles but they were subtle, if anything this guy didn't have a body trained for show, but for purpose.

Just as Krillen was thinking about using Solar Flare, the strange Namekian pinned him down with those golden eye's and spoke: “I know you are hiding from me, and I do not fault you for your caution, I only wish to know what his happening here and offer aid.”

Krillen chringed, wondering how he could stop him with a look. But the guy's voice was soft, if one asked Krillen would have said the dude's voice was like sage wisdom and sin. And if he had to guess the dude was a father. Cause Krillen felt like a child being scolded by a disapointed parent.

“Please, Namek is my home but I do not know my enemy.”

Krillen took a chance: “Why come to us and not to Guru, wouldn't you be guarding your leader with Nail?”

The stranger stared, Krillen fingured they didn't know guru and was readying a distructo disk when he said with a smile and unshead tears: “Guru survived The Burning?”

That killed Krillen's attack. The stranger's voice was releived, as if he was worried he had lost a friend. But something kept him in the cave. “The Burning?”

The stranger's smile faded at his question. “The second sun was burning our planet, I had thought my kind was doomed to burn with it.”

“Wait which one is the second sun?”

“It is the smallest sun of the two, you did not notice the darkness that following it?”

“Wait this planet has a night?”

“I don't think so Krillen.” The stranger and Krillen watched Bulma leave the cave, walking up to the dark Namekian with a critical eye. “So your skin _is_ a dark green...”

“Bulma!” Krillen gasped. Watching her poke his skin lightly, waiting for any sign of agression. But the man stood there calmly, even making his own examinations: though keeping his hands to himself.

“Well I'm Bulma, that rude one leaving out introductions is Krillen, what's your name?”

“Tonex.”

“Oh your voice is sin! As for this sun deal, no we haven't seen a smaller sun that doesn't provide a whole lot of sunlight. I think what happened was your second sun expanded then split in two. Which left the planet crispy on the crust, I've noticed a lot of caves here, even underwater, so Namekians that were below the planet when the expansion happened probably survived. And left the Planet with three suns. Now why are they paler than you?” Bulma explained continuing her physical examination of the newcomer, mentally cataloging any questions she had.

“I'm no astronomer Bulma, but last I cheked suns don't 'split'.” Krillen remarked. Popping the capsule open and muched on the vegetables once more.

“Not normally no, and I've only got the basic knowledge, so this is definetly something the astronomy community would want to study!”

“Not to be the rain cloud on your joy, but no one will be able to study anything if we are all dead.” Tonex deadpanned. Poking a finger into Bulmas palm to push it away from his person. “Now that we've established names and alliances now can you tell me what we're facing?”

Kirllen gapped, it was rare for Bulma to back off so easily from a new study project. Moreso without complaints. And ever rarer for someone to get her to leave them alone. But she handled it like a champ, shrugging and joinning him in eating the carrot sticks. And Tonex followed, sitting crosse legged on the ground so to be eye level to himself and a bit shorter than Bulma. Tonex was huge...

“Uh sure,” Krillen then went on to explain their situation. Why they had come to Namek, Frieza and the army following him, the rogue Vegeta, Goku, their dead friends with King Kai, even what little knowledge they had gained on the Namekians now.

“So you origionally sought to revive your friends, Frieza and Vegeta only want importality and power, Goku is your leader-of sorts- and is on his way, his son Gohan is getting the second dragonball, and the dragons that I knew to be as free moving as us are within them?” Tonex summarized, his voice holding distain for how the dragons have fallen.

“That's pretty much it.” Bulma replied, popping the table with the now empty try of veggies back to capsule form. Tonex- having never seen such a thing-was up on his feet in his battle pose, his nails hardening and extending a bit to lethal claws, his mouth curled to a snarl, fangs prominate and eye's gleeming..

“What was that?!” Tonex snarled.

“Calm down big guy, it's just a capsule see?” Bulma replied, holding the little cilinder for him to see, then tossing it off a ways with a click. Only for the table and try to appear once more. Smiling at Tonex following the tiny thing with precision body movements.“It's like a backpack, and I can make anything into a capsule, the little house in the cave, cars, a pantry, tool box, etc.etc.”

Tonex's brow twitched, his gold eye's looking a Bulma, then the table, back to Bulma, to Krillen (who nodded and smiled), then he relaxed a bit. Standing strait he cleared his throat, the dark magenta covering his cheeks. “My reaction was extreme, I'd like to apologize.”

“Nah, I had the same reaction from Goku, we're good.” Bulma giggled.

Tonex seemed shocked-if his eye's widening wasn't and indicator then krillen didn't know what was- but then he smiled and nodded his head once. Krillen was going to say something if he hadn't felt Vegeta speeding towards them.

Both he and Tonex snapped their heads towards Vegeta's Ki, Krillen tensing up and Tonex crossed his arms. Bulma noticed and asked: “Who?”

“Vegeta.” Krillen groaned. Grabbing the dragonball that he had been sitting on, all ready to run away, but vegeta landed before he could turn away and launch. And they all froze.

“Hey there, I'm here for the dragon ball, hand it over and I'll spare your....”Vegeta started strong yet Krillen watched his gaze turn from the gargantuain dragonball he was holding to the right...what?

“Come on out of that cave I know you're there!” Vegeta shouted.

'Tonex.' Krillen thought. Keeping his gaze on vegeta he grinned.

Tonex wasn't surprised that the alien had known he was blending in. Well a little shocked, but then everything was new here dispite being the same planet, so closing off the mind was dangerous. Figuring he'd let the short newcomer try something he simply huffed and stayed put. Keeping his Ki on the low level.

“You know what I don't care, just stay in your hole and wallow in fear. You. Baldy. Hand over the dragonball.” Vegeta demanded. “I wont ask again.”

“I'm sure Freiza will make you beg for mercy Vegeta if you returned the dragon ball to him.” a teal and green haired alien-Zarbon Vegeta supplyed helpfully- landing a couple feet byond them all.

Krillen, Bulma, and Tonex simply watched as the two bickered between themselves. Then they watched as the two started fighting. Tonex wasn't surprised at their power, they were obviously warriors and well trainned. And mentally figured on who would win. When the battle was taken else where Krillen and bulma remained silent then groaned and bickered amongst themselves on what to do, Tomex on the other hand sensed a small determined power heading their way.

Choosing to remain quiet and in the dark cave Tonex reached to the planet, frowning at the three familiar enregy's left and so many weird ones. This was all that was left of the Namekians? What of the Starliths, did any survive or escape the destruction? How much of their culture survived the burning, how much would survive this moster's rampage? How many people were desiring imortality? Most importantly:

“Do you two know how to fight?” Tonex asked.

For Vegeta was returning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all the translations as they appear from top to bottom:  
> (Do I have to read this mother?)  
> (Yes, Hikari. The first day of the year is in the morning. You need to be ready.)  
> (Come here Hikari, try this on.)  
> (comfortable?)  
> (Yes mother. I love it!)  
> (Good. Now get ready for bed. You will be meeting your life partner tomorrow.)  
> (I love you Hikari.)  
> (I love you mother.)  
> (love/mother's name, you need not worry. She will be fine.)  
> (I know Teyha, I know.)  
> (You are a watcher this year right?)  
> (Yes, with Agmar, Lo, Trici, and Pikko)  
> (Good, good.)  
> (We should get to sleep as well.)  
> (We have nothing to worry. Sleep)  
> Konuko=child  
> Chitose=millennium
> 
> All the words were found here:http://www.freewebs.com/ledastudios/rpr/namek101/englishnamek.html  
> Not all the word were there so I had to improvise but this is what I am going to use for the rest of the story. Any flames will be used to cook dinner.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you like it leave a kudos or comment on something like errors (aside from the namekian language) that you spot, something you liked, hated (again will be used to cook) even if it's to ask for ANOTHER *slams glass down* chapter.


End file.
